moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eirianwen Lightsworn
Mynydd-Lordaeronian |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 12 November, 11 L.C (Aged 26) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Dyfed |Row 4 title = Current Residence |Row 4 info = Raven's Reach, Elwynn Forest |Row 5 title = Sobriquet |Row 5 info = the Undaunted |Row 6 title = Affiliations|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Positions Held |Row 7 info = Draigion of the Rhuddwyr Knight-Champion of the Lordaeron Silver Hand 18px War Cleric 18px Order Master of the Holy Brotherhood of Lordaeron |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Holy Light Church of the Holy Light Hen Duwiaid |Row 9 title = Relatives |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Languages Known |Row 10 info = Common Old Common Saesneg (Mynydd Language)}}Syr Eirianwen mab Rhain is a Mynydd knight who holds the position of War-Cleric of the Order of the Sable Dragon, Draigion of the Rhuddwyr, Knight-Champion of the Lordaeron Silver Hand, and Champwr of the Dreigiaid. Her stern, terse, get-to-the-point attitude has earned the the moniker 'Hard Bitch of the Vale', to her contention. A longtime friend of the current Arglwydd, Llewellan ap Gruffudd, she has been at his side in war for longer than just the Third War and beyond; nay, she defended the Arglwydd from bullies, waging battle against other children who would dare tease her dear friend. Through his friendship she met Drystan ap Bronwyn and Colwyn ap Iorweth, the former of which she eventually fell in love with and the latter whom she was trained by and held a deep respect for. She was raised to Gapwein of the Seventh Wing of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn, dedicating her life during the Third War alongside her fiancé, Drystan. However, during the Second Spring Campaign, Drystan perished and she receded into herself deeply. Despite this, she still served the Arglwydd, eventually being promoted to War-Prior of the Vale. There was a great deal of personal loss and turmoil brought about by Mynydd Civil War, the most notable tragedy being that of Iorweth ap Aneiran after their too-brief reunion was shattered, and she very nearly too. Only by the grace of her gods and her friendship and later love of Ailos Lightsworn, was she able to rise from the ashes once more and work to find herself on this new path that life has laid out for her. Appearance Standing at only a modest 5'5", Eirianwen's size is hardly impressive. Though she is short, she is well proportioned and the body hidden beneath her armor speaks of her very active lifestyle. Bright green eyes will meet anyone's gaze straight on and unwavering, often paired with a firm hand on the shoulder or a pat on the back. Her olive colored skin is often warmed by her time under the sun with a dusting of freckles. Ash blond hair falls well past her shoulders, typically hanging loose though she'll club it back when its in her way. When she's among those she's familiar and close with she's known to smile and laugh easily, twin dimples often making themselves known under the circumstances. A slight imperfection that is difficult to miss would the scar that begins to the left of her nose, slicing down through her lips and ending beneath her chin. Though its the easiest to take note of, other scars litter her skin to tell the tale of a life spent at the edge of the sword. Hidden out of sight is her most grievous, a jagged scar that runs from her right hip up to just under her ribs below her heart. Eirian walks with a firm foot and her head held high, her confidence quite clearly evident. Her armor is well cared for, despite the many battles she and her wing has seen, as is the massive ax she carries around with a surprising ease. Another curiosity is her voice, a whiskey-rich purr that seems to surprise others upon first meeting. Items and Companions Horn of the Gapwein Cysefin WIP Item 1, companion 1 WIP Item 1, companion 1 WIP =History= ---- Childhood Born the posthumous child of Rhain ap Gwilym, Eirianwen was raised on the tales of her father's valor and bravery as an Aur Breichaidd with the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. Her mother, Siwan mab Carwyn, made sure early on that her daughter knew of her father's service and sacrifice, and it left it's mark on Eirian. Early on the girl claimed the warrior goddess Sirona as her patron, vowing one day she would be just as great and bring honor to her family just as her father had. As soon as she was able to, Eirianwen joined the other children of Dyfed for schooling, as well as wedging herself into militia instruction. It was there she first came across Llewellan ap Gruffudd. Mistaking him at first for another small girl such as herself, Eirian had taken one look at the gathering of bullies against the lone person, and took it upon herself to plow into them with fists swinging. It took a few moments, but eventually she realized she wasn't alone in her defense, Llewellan's older cousin Drystan ap Bronwyn making far more headway than she was. The troublesome children taken care of, went over to Llewellan, offering him her hand with a gap-toothed grin as she introduced herself and the announcement that they would be friends. For her, it was just that simple. From then on, she could be found at his side, tagging along with him, Drystan, and Colwyn ap Iorweth. Wherever they could be found, so too could she, whether partaking in arms lessons from Colwyn, or an afternoon out for a ride. She excelled in her learning, absorbing everything she could get from her instructors, as well as her training. She seemed to take naturally to battle, picking up weapon skills with an apparent ease. Despite her size, Eirian eschewed dainty daggers and slender swords, preferring the weight and heft of halberds and larger swords and axes. Adulthood WIP Relationships [[Drystan ap Bronwyn|'Drystan ap Bronwyn']] Cousin to Llewellan, best friend to Colwyn, and the other half of Eirianwen's soul. They began as friends when she fell in with Llewellan, standing shoulder to shoulder with the older boy when the bullies began to trouble her friend. In time they slid from friends into something more intimate, though to this day Eirian couldn't put her finger exactly when it happened for the way that Drystan worked her around to the realization of their feelings for one another. He was everything that made her shine, their time spent together was treasured and cherished before duty tugged them apart time and time again. They were engaged to be married once the the Second Spring Campaign had reached its conclusion, but that he fell to the unexpected and cowardly blade of a deathstalker while his attention was focused on a band of dreadlords. His death broke something inside of Eirian, and though she gradually seemed to regain her stride, she has never been quite the same. [[Llewellan ap Gruffudd|'Llewellan ap Gruffudd']] Her closest and dearest friend. From the time they were young together, she has ever been at his side in some capacity. In their youth she was one of his champions, and it's a role she has served diligently in for most of her life with the exception of the months following Drystan's death. There is nothing that she wouldn't do if he asked it of her. She trusts him implicitly, loves him like a brother and will do whatever is within her power to see that he succeeds in his leadership of their people. There have been some tensions between the two since the beginning of the Civil War, Eirian feeling betrayed by how easily she had been used as a pawn to help push the effort forward. Her loyalty to her friend still is strong, though she is a great deal more wary of him than she had ever been. [[Colwyn ap Iorweth|'Colwyn ap Iorweth']] Another dear friend and teacher to Eirian. Her weapon and fighting skills were learned at his knee, he was one of the few people she trusts with her entire heart. Though she has no qualms of pestering or picking at him when the opportunity arises, there is a deep respect for the arms master despite the fact that she outranked him for a spell. A deep friendship and camaraderie was born early on as it was with both Llewellan and Drystan, the foursome nigh inseparable. At his side they both crawled through the ranks, he eventually going the path of joining Llewellan's Cadwiaid and she staying within the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn in her eventual rise to Gapwein. Their battles are things of legend, continuing on most of their lives until Colwyn's disappearance after the refuge was initially lost. As she was for Llewellan, so too was she there for Colwyn in his darkest hour. She was there as best she could to help him through his grief at the death of his family, doing what she could to keep him from joining them but still feeling the failure of not being able to curb him from his drinking during that terrible time. Only once she began to see the first peeks of his old self coming through with his friendship of the young Angèlique did Eirian find some relief that her brother was finally beginning to live again. Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran Brother to Drystan and half-brother to Llywelyn, theirs was a cordial friendship in their youth. Reunited over a decade later in the tumultuous times of the Mynydd Civil War, Iorweth has touched something within Eirian that she thought was long lost to her. Even after an act of supreme foolishness that cost her dearly, he remained by her side and continued to as she sought to rise from the ashes of her former self. They planned their future and dreamed their dreams, only for it to all come crashing down when Iorweth and a band of his men were ambushed and replaced by Gwaeddon clones. After a fight that left Eirian for dead, the clone who had taken Iorweth's place admitted the deceit and that her love and his men had been slaughtered. An offering of his ashes had been dumped before her as proof of her lover's demise. Syr Llywelyn ap Bronwyn Half-brother to Drystan and Iorweth and once an Ariannaid Breichiadd under her command, Llywelwyn is a source of both amusement and irritation for Eirian. His overly excitable nature and cryptic, often incoherent ramblings war with her get-to-the-point sensibilities. To this day they both seem to bless his transfer to another wing before she could completely lose her patience with him. Syr Angèlique mab Reginald The first convert to the Mynydd in recent memory, Eirian took to the younger woman with a surprising ease. She tried to edge Syr Angèlique past her own self doubts, happily accepting her as second as Chief Justicar upon her accession to War Prior. Even after her own fall, she has proudly supported Angèlique as the new lead of the Order of the Sable Dragon. Highlord Bradian MacKay The young Highlord to the Lordaeron chapter of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Eirian was initially brought in to serve Llewellan and his interests with the Remnant. One of her first tasks was to befriend and help the Highlord in whatever capacity was required, and to help quell the rising tensions between the Mynydd and the Remnant. A friendship and appreciation for one another's common sense and similar views struck up quickly, and what started as a duty became an honor to serve at his side. With him Eirian gradually lost up some of her rigidness, finding herself quite at ease with the younger man. [[Hywen ap Rhys|'Hywen ap Rhys']] An exile who was returned to the fold after many years away. Hywen has an annoying habit of working under Eirian's skin, but even if she wouldn't admit it aloud, his words would often leave her thrown off kilter and sometimes in doubt. Past his occasionally grating ways, Eirian has happily watched his ascension to Llewellan's Cadwiaid and his re-acceptance back into their people. Silfaust Their first meeting would come at a gathering of the bishops were she had been standing guard, but Eirian immediately took to the quiet spoken and grizzled warrior. It would be many months later when the two would be reunited after her attack on Bradian. Silfaust helped to ease her time of imprisonment, their conversations lasting late into the long nights leading up to the last big engagement. After her release he had been assigned to her side by Llewellan, and while it was unexpected and perhaps not something she was too pleased with at first, she learned to adapt. She's yet to pry his true name from him, but he is one that she knows she can count on through thick and thin, as she hopes he realizes of her. Cardinal Ailos Lightsworn Eirian had met the imposing man on the field of battle, having offered her services through the Silver Hand in a stretch of downtime that sent her down to Tanaris to lend he and his forces her aid. They've crossed paths a number of times since then, and in Ailos she finds a man of faith and steadfastness, and an unexpected friend. It was a friendship that she leaned heavily on in a trying time while trying to unwind the mystery of the White Falcon and the turmoil that came about after the discovery of the Gwaeddon's ploy. When she all but shattered following the death of Iorweth, Ailos was there to help her accept her grief and rise once more, bolstered by an unrequited love that blossomed in the time of tragedy. A proposal came about in the middle of the Starlight Ball at the close of the Tournament of Ages, and the two were wed but a few months later. Sir Owaeran Umbardacil The once Scarlet and Eirian fell in easily enough, her appreciation for his common sense and beliefs first attracted her to him. In time Owaeran proved himself to be a true friend and ally and drinking buddy - he having developed a taste for their Mynydd whiskey. Positions Held Category:Characters Category:Mynydd Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Knights Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Cavalry Category:Lordaeronian